Haiku
by Dream Cager
Summary: Haruhi has been receiving haikus from a unnamed source but when many begin to arrive for her on the same day her thoughts turn to the hosts. Could one of them be sending these love letters to her? long oneshot


**Author**: DreamCager

**Title**: _Haiku_

**Date**: 09/30/06 begun/ 11/12/06 finished

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance, light mystery

**Pairings**: Haruhix??? ( Read to find out!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to Bisco Hatori and all the rest of them. shrugs Don't care to own them either. I'd probably screw it all up.

**Reason**: My first fanfiction in years, and it's all thanks to Kuro-chan! Thanks for bringing me back into the lovely world of fanfiction with your encouraging words. sends you love

**Problems:** This may be a bit OOC. I like to keep as close to the original characters as I can when I write fanfics but sometimes OOCness can't be avoided. Sorry for anything OOC. I'm also trying to get back into creative writing so if this sounds a bit like an essay then any constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Notes**: Please just read this and enjoy it. I try to make good fics, so tell me what I may be doing wrong and help me correct it. Good criticism is nice… but if you must flame me then do so. shrugs It won't hurt my feelings if you do. _Really_.

_**Haiku**_

_Your almond eyes are_

_So bright and open. They are_

_Lovely, without rival._

_Another one_, thought Haruhi with a sigh as she thought back to the poem silently, her mind buzzing with slight alarm. _This is beginning to get bothersome…_

Haruhi Fujioka was a scholarship student at Ouran Academy, an elite school comprised of the offspring of the nobility and the rich, upper-class. She had come expecting to focus solely on her studies so she could follow her dream but after breaking an eight million yen vase her plans were shattered along with it. She now found herself to be a member of Ouran's most unique club, the Host Club—a club specifically made to entertain and profit off the wealthy and time-rich daughters of high society.

Though she was a girl herself Haruhi allowed their customers to believe she was a boy since hosting was the easiest way to repay her substantial debt. But now Haruhi saw that her act was beginning to take its toll. Since joining the Host Club Haruhi had begun to receive many gifts from her various female admirers and even if most of these gifts were appropriated by Kyouya to be sold for club profits small things of no great value were passed, sometimes secretly, on to her.

The _haikus_ had begun arriving very shortly after her full admittance as a host. She had not been particularly alarmed at first. All the girls at the school gushed over her so much during the club's hours the small notes were quite a refreshing change. The poems had gradually evolved over time, becoming less childish as they had been at first, and decreasing the likeliness of them coming from one of Haruhi's "girls".

The one she had found in her bag today _definitely_ did not fit them but it was, no doubt, from the same person. All the _haikus_ sent to her were always encased in a blue envelope and bound by a single pink ribbon. It seemed like a girly kind of thing to do but, at the same time, _not_ such a girly thing. It was just too hard to imagine.

_They're always too frivolous to have such serious thoughts_, mused Haruhi as she began to set the tea set out for her first guests. _However, I suppose one of the quieter ones could maybe have done this. They just seem as if they would be too shy to sneak these into my book bag, even if I wasn't looking…_

"No special theme today, Haruhi," stated a cool voice startling Haruhi into almost dropping her tray.

Clutching the tea tray against herself Haruhi spun on her heel so she could face Kyouya, the Shadow King of their club. Just as she had come to expect, his blank face gave no hint of his thoughts. Behind his thin-rimmed glasses his cool eyes were staring down at his ledger where his right hand penned whatever facts and figures he deemed necessary to record.

Watching his fine-boned hand at work Haruhi suddenly had the oddest idea run though her head…. Then common sense took over and a shudder ran down her spine.

_Now I'm thinking nonsense_, Haruhi berated herself and shook her head to dispel her momentary insanity. _Kyouya-_sempai_ is much too calculating to have written a _haiku_ like that. And what would he possibly gain from writing to me, anyway?_

"Oh, Haruhi?" prompted Kyouya drawing her from her inner contemplation.

His pen stopped moving and he snapped his mysterious notebook shut. Kyouya then reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a light blue envelope which had been fastened with a simple, bright pink ribbon. Haruhi, who had been clutching her tea tray like a lifeline, nearly dropped it again with this surprise. However, Kyouya's face continued to remain neutral as he stretched his arm out, offering the letter to her.

"This was sent to you through the Club's mailbox," he explained blandly. "I assume it's some love letter from one of your fans."

"_A-arigato_, Kyouya-_sempai_," stuttered Haruhi feeling quite foolish for having thought for a moment that Kyouya had been the one. _Definitely much too calculating… If he'd have had anything to say he would have said it outright, not through letters._

She took the envelope from him and retreated to her table, hoping he hadn't notice how awkward everything had begun to feel. After shuffling around teacups for a few minutes Haruhi turned back to see where Kyouya was. A relieved sigh escaped from her when she saw that Kyouya was now busy greeting the earliest arrivals at the entrance of the clubroom.

She turned back to her table slowly but found she didn't have any other preparation to do. She sat down on the plush couch with a plop, fingering the envelope and ribbon with care. Her mind was slowly trying to comprehend all that she was experiencing but found herself faltering at one question.

_Now that I know these aren't from Kyouya… why do I feel so…_ _peculiar? Does he even have anything to do with these feelings?_

Haruhi, realizing these questions were not going to be answered overnight, finally took the time to really scrutinize this envelope. There was no return address or any other information to indicate from whom the letter was from. Only the club's address and one name as the recipient: _Haruhi_.

"What's that, Haruhi-_kun_?" came a sudden squealing voice from above, breaking Haruhi's concentration.

Haruhi looked up and found herself surrounded by three girls—her first customers for the day. Smiling at the three of them, Haruhi motioned for them all to take their seats around the table.

_At least_, thought the female host, _these silly girls can help me forget about…_

"Ah, this is just a letter I've been given," replied Haruhi casually as she set it aside.

"Oh! Is it a love letter, Haruhi-_kun_?" piped up one of the girls, her big brown eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, all three girls erupted into giggles and excited musings.

"Oh, I wonder who sent it!"

"Is there any perfume on the letter?"

"Are there little hearts doodled all over it?"

"I want to smell it!"

"This… is… so… _beautiful_!"

_A _moe_ explosion_, Haruhi groaned inwardly. _Renge is doing more damage to these girls than I thought…_

Looking around, Haruhi noticed they were beginning to make a scene. By some miracle she had yet to attract the attention of any of the other hosts, all six of whom were busy getting into character for their girls, but the other costumers were slowly turning towards Haruhi's table. Haruhi shook her head, realizing there was only one way to quiet them all down.

"Alright, I'm opening it now!" shouted Haruhi as she snatched the letter up and began to untie the ribbon.

All three girls immediately feel silent, their eyes glued to the envelope as if expecting to see something spectacular erupt from it at its opening. When she did pull out the actual letter there was nothing fancy about it as the girls had wished. It was on simple white paper, as usual, with no added scents or designs. The _haiku_ was the only embellishment.

"What does it say, Haruhi-_kun_?" demanded one of the girls when Haruhi only stared at the letter before her.

_Your fragrance is as_

_Lovely as an autumn breeze,_

_So cool and soothing._

"Yeah, what does it say!" cried the other two in unison.

Haruhi couldn't answer them. She simply showed it to them, hoping the peculiar feeling in her belly would lessen somehow.

"Oh, it's a love _poem_!" squeaked one of the high-class ladies glowing in pleasure.

"_Kawaii_!" cried the second girl.

"This poem fits you _so well_, Haruhi-_kun_!" trilled the final girl with a dramatic sigh. "You're so calm and mysterious."

After another explosion of _moe_ screams Haruhi snapped out of her trance and tried to calm the girls as best as she could by asking them inane questions. That calmed them all to an extent but their excitement about Haruhi's 'secret lover' was still very thinly concealed.

"How about you girls?" Haruhi asked suddenly after a naturally brilliant idea came to her. "I'm sure you all get love letters all the time."

Haruhi smiled at them through her large eyes before going in for the attack.

"Who is it that sends _you_ letters?"

As she expected, the girls all blushed and began giggling, their thoughts no longer on her but on their own love prospects. Haruhi only smiled at them, thankful for the respite. She no longer had to listen to them now—through experience she had learned that after getting the girls this worked up about themselves they would continue to gab until their time with her was up. Now she finally had some time to devote to her own personal musings.

She kept trying to push the uncomfortable feelings behind but they kept coming back, confusing her to no end. And at the same time, a new question had come to mind. A question that remained unanswered.

_Who has been able to get close enough to… _smell_ me?_

_

* * *

Only __half-way through club activities and I already have a headache_, reflected Haruhi as a sigh escaped her lips. _Studying is never so stressful._ , reflected Haruhi as a sigh escaped her lips. 

After her first designators had left the day returned to a normal—or at least, as normal as the Host Club could ever be—day. Unfortunately, all the normalcy was able to do was provide the petite hostess more time to contemplate her questions—questions that refused to be answered. What had started as a buzzing in her mind was now an unending drone blocking out any coherent thoughts and only adding to Haruhi's initial confusion.

_If only I could get some time_—"oof!"

"**Haruhi**!" chimed up both of the twins as they snagged her from both sides, successfully taking her by surprise.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" groaned the small brunette as she tugged at their arms around her neck. "Don't do that! You scared me."

Both amber-eyed twins exchanged a glance, grinning mischievously and leaving no doubt in Haruhi's mind that that was exactly what they had planned all along. They leaned in to nuzzle her neck all the while shooting wild glances over their shoulders, no doubt trying to catch the eye of the Host Club's King.

_There's just no stopping them_, thought Haruhi as she rolled her eyes, the twins' intent glaringly evident.

Then she tensed. The Hitachiin brothers… the devilish twins of the Host Club… Could they be the perpetrators? It was possible they could only be starting trouble, toying with her mind. But, then again… sometimes even Haruhi almost questioned their actions.

"You two, _let go_ of my daughter!" ordered Tamaki from behind them.

_Oh_, wonderful…

"**_Ha-_ru_-hi_**!!" The King of the Host Club's voice rang in her ears and deepened the pressure around her temples. "Back! Away from by beautiful daughter, you scoundrels! Let go of my most beautiful flower!"

Suddenly the twin's arms released her and both boys sped off, laughing. The blonde King of Hosts chased after them, crying out against them with his ridiculous vocabulary.

"Can't catch us, _tono_!" taunted Hikaru.

"Too slow! Too slow!" cackled Karou.

"Fiends! Do not disrespect your father!"

"What a bother," muttered Haruhi as she returned to her table.

She sighed and plopped down, wishing this day would come to an end. She still had many designators left and the slight respite hadn't helped much at all. How she wished she was home, cleaning or studying! Anywhere else but the Host Club!

She closed her eyes, her thoughts turning to the possibility of her admirer being the Host King. Tamaki certainly has a way with words but _haikus_ were much too simple for his tastes. To be sure, his own idea of a romantic poem would most likely be a hundred-page epic about star-crossed lovers—something filled with flowers, brilliant imagery and, without a doubt, one very happy ending.

Haruhi, her eyes still closed, frowned and wondered why she was suddenly comparing all the hosts to her admirer. They certainly had no reason to be so secretive about their interest if, indeed, there were any outside of Tamaki's father-daughter love spiel. In her mind, Haruhi doubted any of them had true interest in her. In her own opinion, she was way too tomboyish for their tastes.

"Haru-_chan_!" cried out a sweet, childish voice that, amazingly, did not add to her irritation.

Haruhi opened her eyes in surprise to see the eldest Host smiling up at her with his sugary smile, his silent cousin standing respectfully behind him. She smiled back at them, ignoring her headache if only because she had never been able to be disappointed when it came to Honey.

"Honey-_sempai_, Mori-_sempai_, what is it?"

Honey, flowers blooming all around him, held something out to her, retaining his lovable smile. Haruhi felt her stomach plummet to the floor when she saw the object to be yet another blue envelope tied daintily with a single pink ribbon.

"Usa-_chan_ and I were eating some yummy cake when someone asked us to give this to you," he replied as he snuggled his Usa-_chan_ closer to his side. He then turned and said, a little giggly, "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

"_Ah_," agreed Mori with his signature stoicism in place.

Haruhi's eyes traveled from the letter to both senior's faces. Honey continued to smile, blinking his large eyes in a cute way that melted so many girls' hearts. Mori seemed only slightly interested, his dark eyes gazing at the letter, but maybe only with as much interest as he gave anything else.

"Thank you, Honey-_sempai_," Haruhi finally managed to say, somehow still able to smile. "I hope you didn't mind having to leave your cake to bring me this."

Honey only shook his head and continued to smile at her, making Haruhi feel slightly self-conscious. She wondered vaguely if he was a bit curious as to what the letter said but she didn't have time to find out.

"Well, I'm ready for more cake."

His sudden words seemed awkward in Haruhi's ears. Honey turned to Mori and they both left without another word, heading back to Hunny's designated cake-eating table. Haruhi watched them go before turning her eyes back to the letter. Her anxiety rose but her hands were steady as they peeled away the ribbon and opened her most recent letter.

_Mysterious as_

_Moonlight and bright as the sun—_

_Your smile is my world._

"My smile…" whispered Haruhi to herself, absently slipping the letter into her pocket while staring ahead at nothing in particular. "My smile…"

Smiling made her think of Honey, the sweetest and cutest of all the hosts, but the idea of the letter really being from him was not even plausible in her mind. Sweet, innocent Honey would never use some pretext as being the messenger if he truly had feelings for her.

_He's like a little brother who just happens to be older than me_, Haruhi confirmed in her mind. _But maybe Mori—No! I'm doing it again!_

Haruhi frowned.

"I will not compare the hosts to this love-struck girl," she declared softly to herself.

_Even if Mori was keeping so many words inside would he ever have the time to write them down? He's always so busy taking care of Honey, with school and kendo practice too._

Her irritation was slowly becoming a source of anger. It irked her to think that maybe she really did have feelings for these boys and the possibility of her being affected so much by one of them was getting in the way of her concentration. She could not fall in love with any of them—

_Wait!_ Haruhi re-wound her thoughts a bit, stopping on the word that was no doubt the real problem she faced. _Love? Do I love one of them?_

Haruhi looked around the room, her large eyes sliding over all the hosts as they returned to their respective clients. Tamaki Suou, Kyouya Ohtori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

When a waiting customer went up to Haruhi a few minutes later to ask about the blank look on her face Haruhi's only reply was a distracted "Huh?".

_

* * *

So... bothersome, thought Haruhi as she released a rather audible sigh. __There's never a peaceful day here._, thought Haruhi as she released a rather audible sigh. 

Haruhi had been hoping to head home as soon as activities were finished to sort out her thoughts. She was sorely disappointed when, to her dismay, the twins suddenly had a tea-slinging fight with Tamaki and their beloved king was actually able to dodge the last cup. As a result Haruhi, who had been standing just behind Tamaki at that unfortunate moment, was completely soaked.

Tamaki had gone into a fit, berating the twins for their carelessness. The twins, to Harhi's surprised, actually seemed a little sorry, but only just a little. Kyouya had sighed, making a note on his clipboard about replacing the teacup or something of the sort. Hunny asked Haruhi if she was okay while Mori brought her their extra uniform--the girl's uniform that Haruhi had once worn when another soaking incident had occurred.

Now, as the petite hostess changed out of her soaked, sky-blue suit and into the goldenrod dress she found herself smiling despite herself. Normally she would have given the twins a good scolding but their antics were really what made life worth living. The Host Club wasn't really as much of a bother as she had made it out to be. Sure, she would rather be studying, but just being able to hang out a bit with the guys wasn't so bad.

_They really are my friends_, Haruhi finally decided as she straightened the skirt about her waist. _I really must love them all, not in any intimate way but as dear friends. Nothing else really is there. _

Haruhi's reflection in the mirror's glass became a bit wistful then.

_...Nothing._

Consciously satisfied at last with her conclusion and with how the dress felt on her, Haruhi opened the curtain and walked directly into the chest of a much taller boy. Surprised, her head came up and her large eyes rested on the face of the stoic Host. She blinked up at him.

"Mori-_sempai_, excuse me. I didn't realize you were there."

"Haruhi," he said simply with a shake of his head as if to wave off her apology.

Immediately Haruhi noticed the absence of Mori's lolita-style companion. Mori never left Hunny's side if he could ever help it. Haruhi found herself even more perplexed when she looked back up at the boy's face. His eyes were averted from her, looking at something out of the corner of his eye.

"Mori-_sempai_," prompted Haruhi when he continued to block her way.

Instead of moving aside he silently reached into his jacket pocket and brought out another ribbon-bound letter. He presented it to her with both hands and a slight bow. Haruhi, wondering why her admirer continued to send her poems on this certain day, took it from him without even trying to hide her melancholy. She expected him to leave then to possibly go find Hunny but he only stood there, continuing to block her way. His eyes were still averted from her.

Realizing he wanted to know what the letter said, Haruhi unbound it and read the words out loud, her voice at first heavy with annoyance but slowly shifting to display her wonder as she finished.

_It has come to this--_

_My desire to give you a_

_Cherry blossom kiss._

Staring at the writing before her, Haruhi suddenly wished she knew the name of her admirer. She looked up at the older host. Nothing about him had changed except maybe the ease in his stance has lessened.

"Mori-_sempai_, who asked you to give this letter to me?" she asked simply.

Mori's deep, penetrating irises moved slowly to look at her. Then they moved back to the corners of his eyes. It was then that Haruhi's mind registered the gesture to be one of shyness on Mori's part.

Before she could form any more coherent thoughts Mori's large hard had come down to rest on her head softly. Haruhi watched in surprise as the senior took a deep breath, his eyes closed, before leaning down close to her. Their faces were just inches apart and his hand was gentle on back on her head.

"Haruhi," he said softly opening his eyes to look at her.

Mori's eyes were such a lovely, dark brown color.

"It has come to this..."

"Mori-_senpai_."

Haruhi didn't even hear her breathless whisper as she watched Mori's face come nearer to her own. Her thoughts were in a swirling muddle.

"My desire..."

His hand pulled her slightly forward.

"Your desire?" she questioned as a wave of unfamiliar emotions crowded around her stomach.

"Haruhi," breathed Mori just before his lips touched down gently on hers.

He kissed her, his hand holding her head tenderly, and his eyes closing at the taste of her.

Haruhi found herself at a loss. Her practical mind could not seem to comprehend all that was happening but, for once, she pushed all incomprehension behind her and allowed herself to just let go. She let go and allowed herself the freedom to relax into his kiss.

She would think this all through later. Later, when Mori didn't have his arms around her and when the world didn't seem so full of light.

For the first time in a long time--in too many years to count--Haruhi didn't feel she would rather be studying.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** How was it? Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. It took me forever to write it but it's done now. sigh One-shots are tough. I don't see how people can write so many. I'm a chapter fic girl myself so if this seemed a little long now you know why.

I hope you all liked the pairing in the end. Really, if any of you know much about Samurai culture then you should know that, in their golden age, they were considered as the nobility and, as such, were expected to have a great knowledge about the arts as well as fighting. Many of them became famous _haiku_ poets and it was said that a man's writing was a reflection of a man's soul.

All Japanese words in this fic I had italicized--un-italicized if they were in thoughts--so whenever you see a Japanese word it does not mean there is any particular emphasis on it. I even italicized the suffixes.

I hope Haruhi's character turned out good in the end. I really wanted her to seem the most IC since she was the runner of the story. Tell me if you thought I was good at this or if I seemed to have her reaction wrong anywhere.

I'm not a great poet, so I don't expect those to have come out great. _Haikus_ are simple so that may be why I was able to pull this story off. Sorry about the _cherry blossom kiss_ stuff at the end, though. I know it's an over-used topic. I find it very Mori-esque, though.

This is not a beta-ed fic. I do my own editing. Any mishaps that can be pointed out are a great help. Constructive criticism appreciated very much. I would also just like comments. As I said at the beginning, flames are fine too. Any reaction is great. I'm ready for it.

Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I'll try to get out some more out soon!


End file.
